


Unrolling the Suit

by crazygirlne



Series: No Superhero [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Or willful ignoring of what's probably going to happen next season, Post s2 finale, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Kara and Mon-El reunite. It's not what she expects at first, but it gets there, and then it might get even better.





	Unrolling the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a fixit, but it sort of glosses over the fixing and then skips to cute stuff. Hope you don’t mind :-D First time really writing Karamel.
> 
> For people just joining me, most of the No Superhero verse can be read alone (but improves if you read all of them). This ficlet isn't an exception.

Kara is…

“Crushed” isn’t a strong enough word for how she feels when the man she loves has to leave Earth for good, right after the two of them finally, _finally_ seem to be on the same page.

When he comes back, he’s different, different enough to survive the atmosphere, but he doesn’t remember her, doesn’t remember what they are to each other.

“Heartbreak” might be the more accurate descriptor.

Still, she is Kara Danvers. She is Kara Zor-El. She is freaking _Supergirl,_ and she refuses to let this destroy her.

She’s been through worse. She’ll be through worse again.

She faces worse when Mon-El is mind controlled (seriously, why does this crap have to happen more than once) and is turned against her.

The fight isn’t going well. It’s not that he’s stronger than her or better trained (he’s better than he was, but she still has the edge); it’s that despite the fact that he doesn’t have his memories, he’s still Mon-El, and she can’t bring herself to seriously hurt him. He moves in for what promises to be a serious blow, painful if not fatal.

And then he stops.

“Kara?” he says, dazed, blinking at her. He drops his weapon, and it clatters to the ground while his expression shifts to one that’s far more familiar to her than the polite acknowledgment that she’s been seeing since he got back.

He’s looking at her like she is the sun, his source of life and power. He’s looking at her like he’s the one who’s just been struck.

He’s looking at her like he’s in love.

“Mon-El,” she breathes, flinging herself toward him and wrapping him in an embrace that’s probably too tight for even him, but he doesn’t complain, simply holds her even closer.

***

She doesn’t really think about it, about where they’re going, but less than an hour later, she finds herself and Mon-El in comfortable clothes and cuddled together on her couch and thinks, _Of course._ Where else would they go?

They’re quiet, at first. He’s sitting with his back against the corner of the couch, and she’s tucked against his chest, her body half in his lap. He has an arm around her, and his head is bent toward hers. Her favorite blanket covers them both.

“I never thought I’d have this again,” Kara says, interrupting the silence. “I mean, there was a lot that I missed.”

“Mmm,” he hums. “I’m sure you missed me trying to protect you when you didn’t need it.”

She levels a mock glare in his direction. “You haven’t been that guy for a while, or we wouldn’t be here right now.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead in lieu of verbal acknowledgement, and she closes her eyes to better enjoy the sensation.

“See,” she says, eyes still closed, “this is nice.”

“Never said it wasn’t.” He sounds amused, and she peeks to see him smiling at her softly. He leans in, rubbing his nose against hers, and she accepts his unspoken invitation, tilting her chin to bring their lips together.

She feels safe, and loved. Her sister and her friends are irreplaceable, and she’d be lost without them, but sometimes she thinks the closest she’ll get to feeling like she’s home on Earth is this, here, with Mon-El.

They still have plenty to talk about, still have to find footing that they were only just reaching before he left, but for now?

For now, Kara pulls Mon-El closer and lets the rest of the world fade away.

***

The two of them are invited to Barry and Iris’s wedding. It’s not really a surprise, what with the whole true love musical sort of deal that happened last time they visited Barry, who wouldn’t have known about any of the complications in the meantime.

She adores Barry, considers him one of her best friends despite the distance, but interdimensional communication still leaves much to be desired.

Kara and Mon-El accept, of course, and the wedding is lovely. Occasionally, she catches shadows in Barry’s eyes that weren’t there before, but when he looks at Iris…

It’s like nothing could keep him down, as long as she’s by his side. Kara wants that. She thinks that maybe, she might even have it.

She and Mon-El sit with Sara (who she’s met) and Leonard (who she hasn’t), as well as Team Flash’s Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow. They’re all good conversation, though there’s a hint of tension between Mon-El and Leonard until Mon-El stops sticking his foot in his mouth.

It’s something he’s exceptionally good at, but it’s easier to forgive when she remembers he really doesn’t mean any harm, and once he realizes what the problem is, he tries his best to fix it. It’s hard to be upset with someone trying so hard.

There’s some impromptu dancing after dinner, and Kara looks excitedly at Mon-El. He fakes a put-upon sigh, then stands and holds out his hand, bidding their tablemates goodbye and even getting all their names right. Then she and Mon-El are dancing, alongside the newlyweds and a few other couples Kara doesn’t know as well.

“I feel a little lacking sometimes, in this company,” Mon-El says, without slowing his movements. “Everyone’s so good.”

Kara shakes her head. “They’re not. I mean, they _are,_ but…” She takes a breath and starts again. “Barry risked this entire Earth’s timeline to try to save his mom. Oliver killed people, for a long time. Sara was an assassin, Leonard a criminal. Harry almost betrayed his team when he first got here, and Snow actually turned like evil for a bit.”

Mon-El blinks. “Wow. Our dinner company was way more interesting than I realized.”

“Shut up,” she says, hiding a grin. “My point is, nobody here is all good. What makes them good is that they keep trying to do better, keep trying to do right. How’s that any different from you?”

He searches her eyes for a moment before he leans forward, resting his forehead against hers as they continue swaying to the music. “I don’t want to think about where I’d be, _who_ I’d be without you, Kara.”

“Then it’s a good thing you don’t have to,” she says lightly.

She remembers how broken she felt such a short time ago. It doesn’t even compare to how she feels now.

Kara is happy, and in love, and she wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
